Clara's First Easter
by Riversong650
Summary: This is the last in this small series. Clara has finally experienced the joy of every child's Easter holiday
**Clara's First Easter**

* * *

Sitting quietly on the couch while nursing a glass of scotch Hawke stared into the fire, contemplating the coming morning. It was one year ago tomorrow that Clara was kidnapped, tortured and beaten nearly to death. He cringed at the memory of finding her lying on the ground fighting to stay alive. Her little body torn apart covered in blood and bruises, her beautiful face barely recognizable. The days following during her recovery in the hospital and the attempted kidnap and murder by her step father's brother. It was all too harrowing an experience that Hawke barely made it out with his sanity intact. Now their lives were filled with a happiness that neither could have imagined. The following week to come will be Easter and this just like the other holiday's will be her first. Last year she lay unconscious in a hospital bed fighting for her life. This year they were going to make it up to her in spades.

He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by the cracking open of the door.

"Bonnie and Clyde all tucked in for the night?" Hawke asked as Clara joined him on the couch.

"Yes," Clara said. "Daddy, stop being sad,"

"What are you talking about?" Hawke asked.

"I know what tomorrow is," Clara said. "I remember,"

"I can't stop being sad," Hawke said as he pulled her close to him. "It was the day that I almost lost you,"

"I know but it's over now, you got the bad people,"

Inside his stomach was in knots. He didn't get all of them and he was beginning to question his decision in leaving her in the dark. He prays every night that man and daughter never show up again. Knowing and fearing that Clara may never forgive him for his lie and promise that he failed to keep.

"Ok, I'll try to stop being sad," Hawke said with quick kiss to her head. "Now it's time for bed,"

"Tomorrow we do something fun," Clara said. "We make it a happy day,"

* * *

 _The next day..._

Dominic arrived at the cabin to find Clara in the kitchen wearing a chef apron covered in baking flour. The counter was covered in the spilled flour, cracked open eggs, butter, sugar, cream, milk and chocolate. Dominic thought back to the time he found her in the hanger covered in grease and paint from an experiment she was conducting. Never in all his years did he know of anyone who could make a whirlwind of a mess such as her. She was the opposite of her father of when he was a child. Hawke was neat and orderly, never a thing out of place.

"Clara, what are you doing?" Dominic asked wide eyed.

"I'm making chocolate cake," Clara said. "I just started,"

"You just started?!" Dominic exclaimed. "Does your father know your doing this?"

"Yes, I do," Hawke said as he descended from the loft. "Dom, can you give a hand outside?"

"Yeah, sure" Dominic said as he followed Hawke out the door.

"String, why are you letting her do that?"

"You know what today is?" Hawke asked.

"Today..." Dominic said suddenly realizing. "Oh my God, how could I forget?!"

"She wanted to make it a happy day," Hawke said. "She knows what today is and if it keeps her mind off of it, she can paint it all over the cabinets for all i care,"

"Yeah, well I'll stick around to help clean up the aftermath." Dominic said. "I can't believe it's been a year already and she look at her, she's not sad,"

"Yeah, time flies and she's handling it better than me," Hawke said. "To her it's all over because i got all the bad people,"

"String, I know what your thinking and stop it," Dominic said. "What else were you going to tell her? You had no choice,"

"Did I?" Hawke countered.

"If you had told her the truth god knows what kind of mess she would be right now," Dominic said. "Let her be,"

"Your right, but i don't feel any better about it," Hawke said. "In the mean time, let's just let her have her fun,"

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we paint easter eggs later?" Dominic asked. "She would love that,"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Hawke said. "There's just one thing,"

"What?" Dominic asked.

"There's no more eggs," Hawke said. "Martha Stewart used them all,"

"I'll go..." Dominic said.

"No, you stay here," Hawke said. "I'll go get them,"

"Thanks, String,"

"You know Easter Sunday was the day we found her," Hawke said looking off into the distance. "She doesn't realize that,"

"And don't you go telling her either," Dominic said.

"Don't worry,"

Hawke left leaving Dominic to contemplate last year. He was now realizing finding Clara on Easter Sunday was in some way reflected to Christ being resurrected. Those three days leading up to her rescue were the most painful times and the devout Catholic that he is quietly prayed for her return. He said his prayers silently as to not upset Hawke since at the time he was convinced that God did all of this to punish him. But now he's changed and is more open to letting God in. Those days were symbolically similar than to those of their savior. In his thoughts it gave Dominic comfort that in her hour of tribulation, God was there to give her strength. He grinned thinking who knew that a year later they would be sitting at the cabin painting eggs.

"Where did Daddy go?" Clara asked as Dominic entered.

"He went to get more eggs, sweetheart," Dominic said.

"Great! I could use more eggs," Clara said who by now had covered her apron, face and counter in smudges of chocolate. "I ran out,"

"Mamma Mia!" Dominic muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

Hawke, Clara and Dominic together sat at the dining room table painting easter eggs. To Hawke's surprise the project was calming to his emotional state and Dominic was feeling like a kid again telling stories of his childhood Easter. Clara was very content and brimming with happiness being able to share this activity that she was denied from previous years. Once again Clara's creative genius came out to play as she colored her eggs in unconventional ways. Using chalk, sharpie pens, glitter, origami.

"You know, I forgot how much fun this is," Dominic said. "But you Clara, you take it to another level,"

"Grandpa, how did they color eggs back in your time?" Clara asked. "Did they have paint?"

Hawke choked with laughter causing Clara into a fit of giggles.

"The two of you.." Dominic sighed.

"Clara, do you want to show Grandpa the dress Grandma sent you for Easter?"

"No, it will be a surprise," Clara said.

"Aww, that's sweet baby girl," Dominic said. "I bet you can't wait to hunt for the eggs,"

"I can't wait for the chocolate!"

"Of course you can't silly goose," Hawke said. "Only a few more days to go,"

* * *

The day before they left for England Hawke and Dominic had a small Easter celebration at the cabin. Clara scowered along the woods picking up the eggs that she, Dominic and her father created together. The final and no surprise a gold wrapped egg was found in the lookout.

"Why is this gold?" Clara thought out loud to herself. "It's not painted..."

It then dawned on her. "IT"S A CHOCOLATE EGG!"

Clara ripped open the foil covering without asking for permission and biting into the sweet, creamy milk chocolate. To her surprise vanilla cream flowed from the center of the confectionary dream. Hawke and Dominic chuckled at the sight of her savoring the sweet treat.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait for permission," Clara said between bites.

"You didn't need any," Hawke said. "Happy Easter, Clara,"

The next day they began their journey to England and keeping with tradition Clara and Dominic provided the in-flight entertainment.

* * *

 _Devonshire, England..._

"We're heeere!" Clara joked to her Grandmother as Hawke opened her door.

"She just watched the Poltergeist movie," Hawke said.

"What movie is that?" Philippa asked. "I've never heard of it. Is it a comedy?"

"Ah, actually no," Hawke said. "It's a horror movie,"

"Really? She was watches those?"

"Just the one," Hawke said. "She actually found it funny, because the special effects were "cheesy" according to her,"

"Well, as long as she doesn't turn into one we'll be fine," Philippa said. "I think,"

"Hi, Grandma," Clara greeted her as she reached up for a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you," Philippa said. "It gets harder each time,"

"Me too," Clara said. "How is Firefly?"

"Oh, wait until you see her. She has grown a lot since you were last here," Philippa said. "Later on the two of you can play in the paddock area,"

Clara jumped with glee. "Can I ride her?"

"No, not yet. She's still growing just like you," Hawke said. "Don't worry you will, just have to be patient,"

"In the mean time go rest and clean up because tonight your going to hunt for eggs inside the house tonight," Philippa said.

"Are they chocolate with cream inside? or just chocolate?" Clara asked. "Any or both will be fine,"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Hawke said.

Later on as dinner was ending Philippa spoke of the following plans for tomorrow's holiday. "Clara, tomorrow there will be another egg hunt outside in the farmyard field and the garden. I invited the children and their families from the village to participate so you won't be alone,"

"That's really nice of you Grandma," Clara said. "It'll be more fun,"

"There will be face painting at Flora's temple and crafts at the farmyard along with a traveling band going throughout the property. Also you'll get to see the new baby chicks and Lambs. Oh wait! almost forgot we now have a guinea pig village. I don't know the exact number of how many but you can pick them up and play all day with them,"

"That's awesome Grandma!" Clara exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"A Guinea pig village?" Dominic whispered to Hawke. "Who has a village for Guinea Pigs?"

"Only she would,"

"Don't forget to wear your dress tomorrow," Philippa said.

"I won't it's my favorite," Clara said.

"Mine too," Philippa said. "Now it's time for you to find those eggs,"

The butler handed her a basket and Clara flew off like a bullet through the house. "I FOUND ONE!"

"My God, she's quicker than last time with the pumpkins," Philippa said. "How is that even possible?"

"She gives Superman a run for his money!" Dominic chuckled.

"Supergirl, will be going to bed after this," Hawke said. "Are the eggs chocolate?"

"Heavens no," Philippa said. "She'll be bouncing around this place like a bunny on caffeine,"

Hawke chuckled at the thought and in no time Clara finished the hunt. Her basket full of extraordinary designed eggs that were just too good to eat.

"Look Daddy, the eggs are so pretty," Clara said. "Even if they were chocolate, I couldn't eat them,"

"Really? you ate your birthday cake," Hawke said. "That was pretty too,"

"That was different, there was only one cake!"

"Come on, to bed you go," Hawke said.

"Goodnight Grandma,"

After Hawke tucked Clara in for the night, he finally laid down for his much needed rest. Closing his eyes falling into slumber he hears the connecting door from Clara's room jar open. Her tiny feet pitter patter across the floor stopping at the foot of the bed. Inspecting to see if he was awake before making her next move.

"Clara, what do you want?"

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked as she clutched her Lamb.

"Your afraid the lady might come back?" Hawke asked knowing fully well the reason.

Clara nodded in acknowledgement. Hawke pulled back the covers, Clara jumped in giving her father a quick kiss and falling right to sleep.

* * *

 _Easter Sunday..._

Dominic waited downstairs in the Great hall as everyone finished getting ready in their Easter finest. It was a reversal of roles with Hawke in the role of waiting for the Lady to make her grand royal entrance. He felt quite good himself in the fancy clothes Philippa provided him. Easter in England seemed to be more formal than back home in the States normally not his cup of tea but it was a nice change. He was looking forward to a tradition they call bottle kicking. Cordelia's and Beatrix's husbands invited him for the adult fun of the holiday. Hawke was still undecided about going but Dominic hoped he would change his mind. Hawke needed a small break but in his mind he was still making up for time.

"GRANDPA! I'M COMING!" Clara's voice echoed throughout the hall.

Dominic looked up the grand stair case to see Clara in a beautiful, pale blue, sleeveless dress decorated with hydrangea flowers in different tones of pink. With a fitted bodice, it has a full gathered skirt with layers of stiff tulle lining under. It had a flower and ribbon belt that can be tied at the back in a bow. She looked like a little flower fairy ready to make everything bloom and become beautiful.

"Oh baby girl you look beautiful!" Dominic said. "I can see why you wanted to surprise me,"

"Thank you, Grandpa," Clara said. "You look great too,"

"Yeah, he does look pretty good," Hawke said. "I bet your friend Monique would be pleasantly surprised,"

"She likes me just the way I'am," Dominic said. "Besides we're just friends,"

"Sure, you are," Hawke said. "Anyway, it's time to hunt for those golden eggs,"

Before the hunt began Philippa had all the children pose for a group picture. In all there were fifty children participating in the festivities including Clara. Philippa hired photographers to document the day for everyone. All the pictures were free to the children and their families. Family portraits dressed in their finest Easter outfits were a welcoming delight to everyone. Clara and the other children searched the fields among the wildlife for the precious golden eggs. The children shouted in glee discovering that they were indeed all chocolate.

"DADDY! THEY'RE CHOCOLATE!" Clara shouted. "I got a lot!"

"When you say a lot, how much do you actually have?" Hawke asked.

"It means I need another basket," Clara said.

"Another basket?!" Dominic exclaimed. "You're practically carrying a picnic basket!"

Hawke peeked into her basket and was shocked by how many she collected. "Clara, I don't know how you managed to cram double the amount this basket could hold," Hawke said. "But somehow you did,"

"What?" Dominic asked confused.

"Take a look for yourself," Hawke said.

Dominic peeked into the basket becoming wide eyed at the sight of possibly thirty plus eggs. "Clara, how did you..."

"Clara, come with me there's a special place just for you to hunt," Philippa said beckoning her over.

"MORE EGGS!?" Clara exclaimed. "I'M COMING!"

Clara ran off before her father could say a word. "GRANDMA! I NEED ANOTHER BASKET!"

"Uh oh!" Dominic muttered. "String, she's gonna have so many eggs that Airwolf won't be able to take off!"

"Well, at least they'll be more than plenty of food to keep you both quiet,"

"Very funny," Dominic shot back. "But I guarantee, you will be having a heck of a time getting her to bed with all that chocolate running through her,"

"Don't remind me," Hawke said.

Hawke and Dominic met up with Philippa at the entrance to the woods with Clara no where in sight.

"She couldn't wait for you, she just shot right in," Philippa said.

"She's probably half way done by now anyway," Dominic said.

"You know it's really nice of you to invite the families from the village," Hawke said. "You're a really special..."

All of a sudden they heard Clara scream. Hawke and Dominic ran into the woods terrified of what they could find. A million terrifying things running through his mind. They came upon her jumping up and down in front of a giant foiled wrapped chocolate bunny. "IT'S A GIANT SIZED CHOCOLATE BUNNY!"

"Holy mother of God!" Dominic muttered to himself. "String, is that real?"

"I think so," Hawke said standing there in equal disbelief.

"How much does that thing weigh?" Dominic wondered.

"Fifty pounds and it is six feet tall of solid swiss milk chocolate," Philippa said as she joined the stunned duo.

"Philippa, this is crazy," Hawke said. "Where in the world did you get this idea?"

"When I was a girl, I dreamed of having one," Philippa said.

"I'm getting a stomach ache just looking at it," Dominic said as he put his hand over his stomach.

Clara was running circles around the bunny her eyes in disbelief. "OH MY GOD! DADDY! DO YOU SEE IT?!"

"Yeah, I do and it's amazing,"

"IT'S AWESOME!" Clara exclaimed. "THANK YOU GRANDMA!"

"She's not gonna sleep for a year," Dominic chuckled.

"Can I have a piece?" Clara asked.

"No, I'm going to have it shipped back to your home," Philippa said. "You have your eggs to tide you over,"

"String, where are you gonna put it?"

"IN MY PLAYROOM!" Clara exclaimed.

"No, definitely not there," Hawke said. "I'll figure it out but you can share it with your friends,"

"Um.."

"Clara, what your thinking is not nice," Dominic said.

"You're right," Clara said.

"It's time for the rest of the day," Philippa said. "Let's go see the guinea pig village,"

"Mega sized chocolate bunnies, guinea pig villages's. This is a crazy place, String," Dominic said. "I can't believe I'm standing in front of a chocolate bunny that's the same height as my chopper,"

"Welcome to Philippa's world," Hawke said. "Just when you think she couldn't top herself,"

"I gotta get a picture of this!" Dominic said. "The boys at BJ's are never gonna believe it,"

"Why, don't you take a selfie with it?" Hawke asked sarcatiscally.

"No, I have a better idea. You take the picture," Dominic said as he handed his phone over to Hawke.

"Your impossible," Hawke said.

Later on after playing in the farm and the Easter egg roll, Clara was finishing with her face painted.

"Aww, you look like the cutest bunny," Dominic said.

"Yeah, and she's my cutest little bunny," Hawke said.

"Oh wow, it's time to go," Dominic said. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go have fun," Hawke said. "You can tell me about it at dinner,"

"Go where?" Clara asked.

"Your Aunts Cordelia and Beatrix's husbands are taking me to see a grown up Easter tradition," Dominic said. "It's not for children,"

"Why don't you go Daddy?"

"Because it's your first Easter and I don't want to miss anything,"

"But Daddy, we did everything," Clara said."Now I'm just going to make some crafts. That's not fun for you,"

"But..." Hawke said.

"No but's, just go and have fun," Clara insisted. "You need your fun time too,"

"Wise words, Clara," Dominic said.

"Alright, if you insist," Hawke said. "We'll be back for dinner,"

"Have fun," Clara said as she walked off with her basket.

"Oh no, give me that basket," Hawke said.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because it's coming with me," Hawke said. "You are not going to eat all that chocolate while I'm gone,"

"But that means Grandpa, will be able to get to it," Clara said narrowing her eyes.

"I wouldn't eat any of your eggs!" Dominic exclaimed. "Scouts honor,"

"To make sure you don't, I'm going to count them before I hand over the basket," Clara said.

Clara kneeled on the grass and began to count all her eggs one by one. "Thank's String, now we're gonna be late,"

Fifteen minutes later she was finished counting and putting back all eighty two chocolate eggs.

"Eighty two eggs?!" Dominic exclaimed. "Mamma Mia!"

"Here you go Daddy," Clara said as she handed him the basket. "I'm going to count them when you come back!"

Clara ran off towards the farm to join the others in making arts and crafts.

"Come on String, she'll be fine," Dominic said.

"Yeah, I know," Hawke said. "Let's go check out this crazy tradition,"

* * *

 _Dinner time..._

"Clara, we're back," Hawke said as he walked into the library with her basket of eggs. "With all of your eggs,"

"Did you have fun?" Clara said as she got up off the floor.

"Yeah, it was different," Hawke said. "Not something I would do every Easter but it was fun to watch,"

"So what did you do?" Clara asked.

"I'll let Grandpa tell you at dinner," Hawke said. "Aren't you gonna count your eggs?"

"No, I was joking with Grandpa," Clara said. "I know you wouldn't let him touch them,"

"Let's make believe there's one missing," Hawke grinned.

"Great idea!" Clara giggled. "Let's go,"

Hawke and Clara entered the dining room with Dominic already settled in his seat entertaining and recalling the days events. Dominic looked up to a very unpleasant looking Granddaughter.

"Uh oh, what's wrong baby girl?"

"I'm missing an egg!" Clara said as she stared him down.

"Now wait a minute are you sure you counted right?" Dominic asked. "Because I never touched the basket,"

"No, I counted with her and there was only eighty one," Hawke said.

"Maybe you didn't count it right the first time," Dominic said.

"I counted it right," Clara said. "You're not gonna get away with this!"

"Get away with what?!" Dominic exclaimed. " I didn't touch them!"

"I know, just kidding!" Clara said and ran back to her seat next to her father.

"Why God why?" Dominic asked himself.

"Dom, why don't you tell her what we did today," Hawke said.

"Bottle kicking," Dominic said.

"What? you kicked a bottle?" Clara asked confused.

"It's not really that, " Dominic said "They just call it that,"

"So what exactly is it?"

"It's a tradition, involving a procession through both villages of a hare pie, no giggling, this is culture, and three barrels, called _bottles_. Two contain beer, and one— _the dummy_ —is solid wood and painted red and white. The vicar blesses the pie, some of which is thrown to the crowd—that bit is called the scramble—and the rest is put in a sack and carried up Hare Pie Hill with the barrels. This is where things get nasty.

"Nasty?" Clara wondered.

"Representatives of the two villages face each other on the bottle kicking field—a mile-and-a-half wide no man's land, riddled with hedges and fences of barbed wire, and bordered on either side by streams. The object is to take your barrel down past the stream towards your village before your opponents take theirs, and you can stop them by any means necessary—eye-gouging is banned, but broken bones are common. The winning team keeps their barrel, and then the game is played again using the dummy. The winner of that bout gets to keep the other barrel, assuming they have enough limbs left to raise a glass to their lips," Dominic regaled.

"You call that fun?" Clara asked looking at her father.

"I said it was fun to watch because it was different not to do," Hawke said.

"Baby girl, it's an ancient tradition that just is part of their heritage," Dominic said. "That's all,"

Later on Hawke indeed was having a hard time settling Clara down for the night. While they were away Philippa must of sneaked her a bunch of chocolate or candy because she was a fireball of energy ready to explode.

The flight home was as always business as usual. Clara guarded her basket eggs in her lap the whole flight home.


End file.
